1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper money processing device for use in, for example, automatic vending machines, money-changing machines, pachinko ball vending machines and metal token vending machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, paper money processing devices are mounted in the main bodies of devices such as automatic vending machines which handle paper money (including coupons and so on) to judge the authenticity of the paper money which has been inserted, and to store and house only that paper money which has been deemed authentic.
FIG. 8 is a partially broken schematic side view that shows the main part of a conventional paper money processing device.
The conventional paper money processing device 21 comprises a device main body 22, and a stacker 52 mounted so as to be attachable to and detachable from the rear surface 22a of the main body 22.
Arranged in the device main body 22 are paper money carrier means 25 which comprises a paper money carrier belt 26 for transporting paper money 101 inserted through a paper money insertion hole 23 along an L-shaped paper money carrier path 24; paper money identification means 42 which comprises a magnetic head or the like for judging the authenticity of the paper money 101; and paper money transfer means 35 for transferring to the stacker 52 each piece of paper money 101 judged to be authentic by the paper money identification means 42 one by one.
The paper money carrier means 25 comprises the aforementioned endless paper money carrier belt 26 which extends along a horizontal part 24a or a vertical part 24b of a paper money carrier path 24, and paper money carrier belt drive means 31 comprising pulleys 27, 28, 29, 30 which rotate and drive the paper money carrier belt 26.
The paper money transfer means 35 is, as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 5-276592 which was previously proposed by the applicants of the subject application, arranged in the longitudinal direction over the opposite sides of the device main body 22 and comprises a pair of paper money guide drums 36 which are supported, taking the top and bottom ends thereof as the axis, so as to be able to rotate freely in one direction. Referring to FIG. 9 which shows a main part schematic cross-sectional view of FIG. 8, the circumferential surface of the paper money guide drums 36 is formed with a slit 36a, into which the edge part in the width direction of the paper money 101 inserts, along the vertical part 24b of the paper money carrier path 24. It will be noted that the reference symbols 32, 33 of FIG. 9 denote, respectively, the upper chute and the lower chute which form the paper money carrier path 24.
For details of paper money transfer means 35, please refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 5-276592.
Meanwhile, the stacker 52 shown in FIG. 8 comprises a housing 53 in which an opening 53a which faces the front surface is formed. As shown in FIG. 9, an auxiliary roller 55 for holding the paper money between itself and the paper money carrier belt 26 so as to transport the paper money, is rotatably supported at the bottom edge 53b of the housing 53, and at a portion of the stacker 52 which opposes the paper money carrier belt 26.
In the conventional paper money processing device 21, when a paper money 101 is inserted into the paper money insertion hole 23 shown in FIG. 8 and the presence or absence of paper money 101 is detected by a paper money detection sensor not shown in the drawings, the paper money carrier belt 26 rotates in the anti-clockwise direction based on the detected signal, whereby the paper money 101 is horizontally transported along the horizontal part 24a of the paper money carrier path 24 by the carrier force thereof. At this time, shutter means 41 is driven and as a result, the shutter is moved to the left direction in the drawing so that the vertical part 24b of the paper money carrier path 24 opens wider.
When the paper money 101 is transported approximately 90.degree. upward along the vertical part 24b of paper money carrier path 24, a judgement is made as to the authenticity of the paper money 101 by paper money identification means 42. If the paper money 101 is judged not to be authentic, the paper money carrier belt 26 reverses (rotates in the clockwise direction) so that the paper money 101 is returned through the paper money insertion hole 23.
Meanwhile, if the paper money 101 is judged to be authentic by paper money identification means 42, the forward rotation of the paper money carrier belt 26 is continued based on the detected signal, and the paper money 101 is transported further downstream of the vertical part 24b.
When the paper money 101 reaches the auxiliary roller 55 shown in FIG. 9, the paper money 101 is held between the auxiliary roller 55 and the forward rotating paper money carrier belt 26 whereby further transporting into the downstream slit 36a is ensured.
When the front end of the paper money 101 is inserted into the bottom edge of the slit 36a of the paper money guide drums 36, the paper money 101 is simultaneously held between the paper money carrier belt 26 and the edge part of the slit 36a of the paper money guide drums 36. As a result, the paper money 101 is transported further upward along the slit 36a. After that, when the paper money 101 is detected as having reached a predetermined position in the slit 23 by a sensor or the like not shown in the drawings, the forward rotation of the paper money carrier belt 26 stops and the paper money guide drums 36 rotate in the same phase in the opposite direction. As a result, the paper money 101 inserted in the slit 36a moves parallel to the stacker 52.
When the paper money 101, which is moving parallel to the stacker, reaches the stacker 52, the paper money 101 is held between the outer circumferential surface of the paper money guide drums 36 and a stacker plate, not shown in the drawings, by way of a stacker spring not shown in the drawings. At the same time, it is pushed by a chute not shown in the drawings moving toward the stacker 52 in response to the rotation of the paper money guide drums 36, so the paper money 101 is released from the slit 36a. As a result, it is pushed into and housed with certainty in the stacker 52.
In this conventional paper money processing device 21, the stacker 52 can be attached to and detached from the device main body 22. When the paper money housed within the stacker 52 is to be collected, or a maintenance inspection of the device main body 22 is carried out, the stacker 52 is detached from the device main body 22 so that the operations for the maintenance can be easily carried out.
However, in the conventional paper money processing device 21, an opening 53a which faces the device main body 22 is formed in the stacker 52 in which the paper money 101 is housed. Therefore, there are problems in that, when the device main body 22 is separated from the stacker 52 at the time of a collection of the paper money housed within the stacker 52 or a maintenance inspection of the device main body 22, the housed paper money 101 of the stacker 52 is liable to fall downward from the stacker 52.